


Cut Through All This Red Tape

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee saves the day with a little music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Through All This Red Tape

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #425 "song titles"

“You were listening, Probie,” said Tony, grinning, as they handcuffed the former-hostage-takers and watched the EMTs checking over the former hostages.

“I was not,” McGee protested. “Listening to what?”

“Uh-huh,” said Tony. “So, you just happened to pick that particular song to play over the mall’s PA system as a warning, because you _weren’t_ listening to my rant about people who don’t know the actual titles to songs the other day?”

“Absolutely,” said McGee, deadpan. “I had no idea that “The Pina Colada” song was actually called “Escape”.”

Tony laughed. “Sure, Probie. But, thanks anyway.”

McGee smiled back. “You’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
